Well- That happened?
by Running With Fire
Summary: One screw up after another and suddenly he accidentally loses a best friend but gains a boyfriend he doesn't want. Nothing's really working out for Vanitas is it? Even after settling things with Roxas he has his whole mess to clean up. What a headache... VanRoku / VaniRoku ( Vanitas x Roxas ) AU WIP TAKE MY RARESHIP TRASH FFN
1. Chapter 1

Roxas tapped his pencil against his paper, resisting the urge to sketch the person sitting a few seats away. Long slender fingers curled through his twin's hair and Roxas grimaced to see Ventus blushing back at the raven haired boy. Vanitas.

They'd been inseparable until a few months ago. Always they'd had the same streak of mischief in them. Their childhood had been them getting dumb ideas and acting on them together. Breaking in or out of places they shouldn't be, running from teachers and police alike, sneaking off just to go find some adventure that generally ended with Cloud dragging them home.

It got bad enough the boys had been told they had to be kept separate but that never worked, they found their way to each other, and it got too bothersome trying to keep the pair apart. They'd both come from broken homes and somehow after being adopted by Leon Aerith and Cloud they'd just clicked. Sure they got into fights all the time, but never had such a rift formed between them.

It was making Vani's twin anxious and Sora poked the back of his neck just as the blond realized he'd been staring at his ex best friend for too long. Sighing and turning to meet the worried blue gaze behind him, he shot the brunette a reassuring smile. Though if he were honest, he wasn't taking their separation well. Turning back to his paper he bit his lip to stop himself from looking up at Vanitas again. If he'd looked up he might have noticed frustrated golden eyes fixed on him.

 **. . .**

Perhaps the reason he hadn't made up with Roxas was pride. It was always one of his flaws, and in this case Roxas blamed him for the distance they never should have let between them. He didn't deserve the chance to fix it.

Vanitas looked down at the rough sketch of Roxas he'd been working on. Of course if anyone asked he'd tell them it was Ventus. The older twin, yet somehow more naive and altruistic than Roxas was. It annoyed the raven.

If he was honest with himself he'd probably admit he was only dating Ven because he looked like Roxas. He guessed Sora knew, that's why he seemed to be so anxious lately. Or part of it. The brunette kept trying to nudge Roxas into dealing with it before it turned into an even bigger mess.

Vanitas sighed, thinking about this whole dumb thing gave him headaches. Roxas and he were alike in thought and actions and he and Ven were opposites. He'd wanted Roxas yet it seemed the blond who sat in front of him had always had a crush on him, and Roxas had been resistant to the idea at best.

He'd only wanted a fix, a release after he'd screwed up with Roxas, but Ventus had so earnestly responded to dating him he felt... kind of guilty trying to turn him down. And after Roxas found out they'd ended up awkwardly avoiding each other like this. All this thanks to his impulsive actions...

[ _"Heeeey... Vani c'mon!"_

 _Looking up he already knew who was calling him, smirking at the grinning blond boy. Roxas was the only one who called him Vani. He got up with a chuckle, already fully dressed for what they were plotting. A night out at a club that had sprung up. Of course their adoptive family was against them going out to anywhere with alcohol, but that's what fake IDs and sneaking out were for._

 _It had started out fun, Roxas sure as hell could dance, and with both their heads clouded by drink they laughed and partied until in exhaustion they retreated to the wall. Maybe it was the lights, the music.. maybe it was the alcohol dulling his thoughts but watching the blond giggle and look up at him he couldn't stop himself._

 _Grabbing a hold of slim hips he pushed Roxas up against the wall and stole a kiss, rough, eager, eyes half opened and watching when the blue ones in front of him widened in shock. For a beautiful moment the blond looked like he wanted this, wanted more, hands on Vanitas' arms, only for a second. About to close the space between them and his eyes and just lose himself in the sweet taste of the blond, he was stopped by hands on his chest._

 _"V-vani? What... What is this supposed to be?"_

 _"Me kissing you?"_

 _He recaptured those soft lips, too focused on what he wanted to be concerned about the worried frown they'd been twisted into. Insistently those hands pushed him back, lips breaking free of his again._

 _"Vani no, I- I can't just..."_

 _The memory of Roxas looking up at him, scared and confused was going to haunt him. Rejection had hit him like a train, he hadn't heard anything else Roxas had tried to say, leaving quickly before he could fall apart. For the first time they'd been on different pages._

 _Running home it was just his luck that Ventus was standing by the door as the sun rose. His emotions all twisted and staring at the spitting image of Roxas he couldn't stop himself. Grabbing Ven's shoulders while the boy attempted to greet him, taking out his anxiety, his denial, on the older twin's lips. A violently passionate kiss leaving the blond shivering and breathless. He'd expected to get slapped but to his shock Ventus looked up at him in delight, babbling about he hadn't expected a kiss of all things._

 _When Roxas got back it was to the sight of an ecstatic Ventus clinging to Vanitas. Before the raven could say a word his favourite person stormed past them and slammed his door so hard a picture frame fell off the wall. For a whole week he wouldn't even look at Vanitas no matter how many times he tried to beg Roxas to just listen. He swore the air itself dropped a few degrees whenever Roxas had to walk past him._

 _And then for the rest of that month whenever Roxas did look at him it was with a furious glare. He knew what Roxas was thinking, they'd been friends too long for him to not know that look. 'How dare you. You absolute asshole.'_ ]

Shuddering at the memories he gave up and looked back at the board. By now that anger had mostly faded from Roxas' gaze and now they were just.. stuck here, motionless.

 **. . .**

Roxas sighed and put his head down, hidden by his arm he touched a finger to his lips. He'd never gotten a direct answer. What had that been? What did Vani mean by such a needy kiss? Apparently not what Rox had been hoping for because by the time he'd gotten home Vanitas had already moved onto his twin.

His chest ached as he thought about it. He'd meant to come home, corner the raven haired boy and demand an explanation, but having his hopes torn to bits like that.. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

For awhile he hated Vanitas for leading him on like that, but after that faded all that was left was a hollow ache. Still when he looked now, Vanitas always seemed so.. awkward. The usually cool and snarky raven didn't seem to know what he was supposed to do with Ventus constantly holding his hand or clinging to him. The only time he seemed to like it was when he had Ven melting in his arms while they kissed.. Gross.

Ven himself was normally very kind, however he was kind of oblivious and so Roxas had gotten into a fight with his twin too.

[ _Roxas was so used to having Vanitas around. They'd gone everywhere together. Done everything together. They knew without saying so when the other was uncomfortable and would either change the subject or suddenly decide they had other places to be. Suddenly not having Vani there while Ventus giggled happily, gushing, was suffocating, and yet at the same time he didn't want to be within 50ft of his best friend right now._

 _"...And he just kissed me! I was so startled I don't even know if I kissed him back but I don't think it matters."_

 _"Mhm..."_

 _"I'm so shocked though Roxas! You know I always thought he liked you, since you w-"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"... Huh?"_

 _"I said SHUT UP!"_

 _The hurt look on Ventus' face when he finally snapped at him was just too much. He felt awful and just walked out of the room, leaving his twin upset and uncertain. After that he hadn't spoken much to Ventus. Instead going to Sora to confide._

 _Sora and he had been friends a long time, in a much different way than he was friends with Vani. Sora was selfless and kind and tended to be the friend that inspired them all. He was a goof, impulsive, and kinda dumb sometimes, but he was always the first to help someone. Bullying had dropped to near zero after this kid took it on himself to throw himself in front of anyone weaker than he was._

 _The brunette had simply hugged him when he told the story, letting the blond boy break down and cry without showing his face. Sora was the only person Roxas was willing to cry in front of. And cry he did, full on shaking with sobs._

 _He hadn't noticed how much he'd wanted Vanitas until he was up against the wall with the raven kissing him like the world would end tomorrow. He'd been worried though.. Was it just supposed to be another game? Was Vani only aroused and tipsy? He'd tried to ask what it meant, but Vani ran off and was dating Ventus before Roxas could catch up._

 _Muffled by Sora's shoulder he lamented his lack of worth, wondering what was wrong with him. Sora had reassured him that he was worth just as much as Ventus or anyone else._

 _His memories after that were blurred by exhaustion, but the night consisted of Sora helping him calm down and cleaning up his face before getting him water and tucking him in to sleep._ ]

Roxas sighed deeply, scooping his books up as the bell rings. Sparing another glance at Vanitas, considering talking to him about this so maybe they could at least be friends again. However he had to turn away in pain, Ventus was on his tiptoes kissing Vanitas.

They had a volleball match over lunch and literally all of them were on the team. It was pretty rough, the team didn't function right anymore. Sora was too worried about his friends to keep track of the ball until it smacked into his face. Roxas and Vanitas usually flawlessly in sync and potently offensive were so out of joint they screwed up even the easy plays, and Ventus was on cloud 9 the entire game, fixated on Vanitas and tripping over his own feet. Only Riku seemed to be paying any attention. They all had several more scrapes and bruises than they should.

Showering in silence none of them even felt like they were enjoying this season anymore. Towel still on his head and another around his waist he stepped out into the change area, ready to just be done with this day. However he was stopped outside the shower by a golden eyed boy he was too tired to deal with.

Opening his mouth to tell him to move he was shocked when the raven bent down and kissed him, lazy, dispassionate, tongue swiping at his lips with an almost bored motion. This shit was what had his twin melting?

Pushing back earnestly before he could stop himself, nipping in annoyance at the lips barely moving against his own. Dammit if he was being kissed he might as well be kissed correctly. He felt Vani pause and then lean closer, lips moving aggressively, biting him back but with more dominance. There we go... After a moment their lips parted and Roxas let out a pleased sigh, not realizing he'd whispered 'Vani' in the process. Immediately the taller boy shoved them apart, staring at the dazed Roxas in shock.

"Roxas?"

"Mm... You taste pretty good for a total piece of shit."

"You're sending some pretty fucked up signals Rox.."

"Hey, you kissed me. I just wanted my money's worth out of it."

 **. . .**

Vanitas narrowed his eyes at the twin's jaded attitude wondering why Roxas had been so into that kiss but not their first. He didn't get to ask before Ventus bounded out of the showers and right up to him. He wouldn't admit it but he was still a little eager from Roxas' kissing and Ventus gave a surprised little squeak when he kissed him a little too eagerly.

Whoops. Now the blond was eagerly pushing up against him, clinging and Vanitas sighed. This was stupid. All of it. He wanted to let Ventus go and shove his brother against the wall. This was fine though. He just grabbed blond hair and took his frustration out in the kiss, Ven all but mewling. For awhile he'd tried to pretend Ven was Roxas, but he was too willing, to yielding. Submissive. Still imagining Roxas melting like this for a kiss...

Suddenly Ven found himself pinned to the wall by an over eager raven spurred on by the adorably appealing idea of Roxas all light headed off his lips. The rest of the room turned into a blur but a slammed door probably signaled Roxas leaving. The draft from the door blew the smell of a familiar shampoo through the small room and it only made Vanitas' imaginings more vivid. Much like the blond he pictured once they parted he breathed a name. However it wasn't his boyfriend's and he was snapped back to reality by a fist to the cheek.

"What the hell Van?! Did you just- Did you call me by my twin's name?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas was going to puke. Watching the raven kissing the hell out of his brother only made everything hurt more. Actually Roxas decided he'd had enough of being stuck in rooms with those two and decided to ditch. Wandering down the hall to leave by the side door no one really used, he paused a moment with his hand on the door handle and frowned. This was the first time he'd broken the rules alone.

Even though it'd been 2 months since that night he felt like he should be able to glance back and see amused golden eyes, and a taunting smirk. Vani loved to tease about him getting cold feet whenever he hesitated in doing something like this.. He shook his head and left, wandering around for a bit before going home.

Sneaking in through his bedroom window, he was not expecting Cloud to be waiting for him, sitting on the bed with a familiar unreadable expression.

"...Dammit."

"Sit down. We're going to have a talk."

Sighing in resignation the blond sat next to his adoptive father. Well one of them. This family was pretty strange.

 **. . .**

Vanitas frowned, rubbing his cheek as he took his seat. Ventus was steadfastly ignoring him. He must have gotten cold shoulder tips from Roxas. Speaking of, Roxas was late to class. After about 20 minutes he scowled, realizing he wasn't showing up. Somehow it stung to know the blond had ditched and not invited him. He stood up, watching Ventus frown at him.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

The guy probably knew he was lying but was much too nice to call him on it even pissed to high hell with him. It made him miss the times Roxas had grabbed his shirt, hissing 'don't fuckin lie to me.' like he'd throw a punch if he was lied to again. He never did but Vani had quickly given up lying to Roxas.

If Roxas wanted to skip without him then the raven was going to follow him. They needed to have a nice private talk without Ventus or Sora around anyway. His brother's accusing glares were getting to him. He was the bad guy, he knew that. Stringing Ventus along like this, and right after trying for Roxas.. He was disgusting sure.

Shaking those thoughts loose, he headed home slowly. The blond should be in his room so, he'd slip in through that window. Opening it he saw Rox sitting on the bed, looking up at him in surprise as he tumbled in through the window. What Vanitas hadn't expected was for the window to be slammed shut right after.

Jumping and turning to see Cloud locking the window and closing the curtains he sat in shock while the man he considered an uncle (he and Sora had been adopted by Aerith, while the blondes were adopted by Cloud and Leon) simply walked out of the room with the keys to the window bouncing in his hand, a clicking noise denoting that he'd locked the door too. For a moment Vanitas was silent then he threw himself at the closed door, snarling like an angry wolf.

"WHAT THE HELL CLOUD OPEN THE DOOR!"

From the other side of the door the blond man chuckled, and Vanitas could feel that smug smile.

"You can come out after you've settled things. If I have to I'll toss Ventus and Sora in there too. This fight of yours has gone on for long enough."

Golden eyes narrowed and the boy could feel himself twitching in irritation.

"What the hell kind of parenting is this?!"

He didn't get an answer though and Vanitas suddenly realized how quiet it was. Roxas wasn't as angry as he was? Turning to look his gaze met miserable blue. Hadn't he come here with the goal of talking to Roxas? What was he doing being upset to be in a room with his best friend? A few months ago if this had been a punishment they'd both be howling like hyenas.

Frowning and coming to sit next to Roxas, not sure what to say to the guy he hadn't spoken to in a summer's length of time.

"Hey..."

A scoff, Roxas looking at him with an incredulous look. While there was amusement in his tone, an attempt probably at pretending everything was fine between them, the hurt in his eyes was still there.

"Did you really just 'hey' me? You really are an asshole you know."

"I'm not good at this shit."

"I know."

For a moment they sat in silence, not anymore awkward than talking had been. Watching each other, trying to understand where each was with this whole thing. From what the raven could tell, Roxas wanted to be friends again or maybe more but... he was also reluctant. Something specific was bothering him. He had that focused and frustrated look he got when one tiny detail wouldn't fall into place in his head, the frustration in it made Vani wonder if he didn't understand something.

"What are you thinking about Rox?"

"I don't get it... Why did you kiss me? Y'know.. That night."

Golden eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose already muttering in frustration. He wasn't good at this, and Roxas knew it. But if he wanted them to go back to how things were... He'd need to try.

Looking back up at the blond, stubborn pride driving him now. He was going to go back to being Roxas' friend no matter what he had to say to do it.

"Because.. I wanted to be more than friends. But you pushed me off... Twice. You weren't interested and I was pissed off and maybe I screwed up because I ran into the one guy who looks just like you. I wanted to vent. I didn't think it would go this far and now he's following me like a puppy."

"That's awful. You're literally the worst."

"I know."

 **. . .**

So Roxas now had his answer. He looked over at Vanitas, considering his options. Neither of them had ever really cared for rules or morals. No blood no foul right? Biting his lip and tapping his foot against the floor, wrestling with his feelings.

He knew what he wanted. He knew he could just reach out and take it. It would hurt Ventus. But then Ven was in for heartbreak anyway right? Vanitas didn't like him. Not like this anyway.

Scowling he stretched his arms and leaned back on his elbows. No matter how much he wanted to be selfish, he couldn't do that to his brother. Besides, he suddenly had an idea that was much more fun.

"I like you too you know. I was worried you only wanted sex, that's why I stopped you."

There was a moment of pure silence while Vanitas processed that, and then the raven smirked at him, leaning closer with an obvious fixation on getting the kiss that had been interrupted the first time. He was stopped by a finger placed on his lips and he narrowed his eyes at the blond. Blue eyes gleamed with a malicious vengeance. Roxas leaning up to whisper something he knew would piss off his best friend.

"It's a shame you're not single Vani."

"Son of a bitch Roxas!"

 **. . .**

Ebony spikes bounced as he suddenly stood up, hissing in anger and pacing away to furiously kick the wall. Looking at the smug blond didn't help his frustration at all. He was pissed that Roxas could be so calm and coy with him after admitting that they both liked each other, and even more pissed that he found it severely attractive.

Roxas had made this thing into a game. The blond himself was a worthy opponent, someone Vanitas could push and no matter how deep in trouble they got, or how hard they were pressured, Roxas never broke. No matter what he did, so long as he didn't tell Ventus it was over this smug little shit wasn't giving him anything even though he wanted it too. Only Roxas could find a way to be selflessly selfish.

"You absolute asshole."

"We're on the same page again then."

Irritated and frustrated he moved back to Roxas, shoving him down against the mattress and hissing through his teeth.

"One kiss."

"No."

"Fuck sakes Roxas just let me, you know you want it too."

"Nope. I don't kiss people who are spoken for... Except that one time but that was totally your fault."

He couldn't take this but if he tried to kiss Roxas when he didn't want it he was asking for a broken jaw. Voice dropping to a growl, he tried to glare his best friend down.

"Since when do you care about rules?"

"Since you decided it was okay to try and two time a pair of twins."

"That was an accident."

"Then go fix it and you can have all the kisses you want."

"Dammit Roxas."

That meant dealing with Ventus, who was likely going to pitch an even bigger fit and then hate him, or the both of them, forever. And then Sora was going to shoot him even more dirty looks, and it was a lot of trouble to go through. But on the other hand with Roxas promising that so long as he was single he could have his partner in crime back and willing to make out..

"I hate you so much right now."

"Sure you do."

"You do know polyamory is a thing right?"

"That excuse only works if you love us both, dumb ass."

Grumbling and letting himself flop on top of Roxas, who grunted in annoyance, Vanitas was sulking now. And this was apparently the closest they were getting to intimacy until Cloud unlocked the damn door and he could go "explain" to Ventus.

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Kiss me first."

"No."

"I think I'll take a nap."

"You're gonna suffocate me."

"No I won't."

 **. . .**

Groaning at the Raven he squirmed until he was a little more comfortable, sighing in resignation. Let Vani nap here then, he could sleep too. Vani's body was warm if a little heavy, and with the Raven's head on his shoulder there'd be no stealing kisses he wouldn't have warning for.

Closing his eyes he yawned and lay still, letting himself doze but not sleep. A few minutes into his half nap he felt Vanitas moving his arm, fingers brushing the side of his face, a thumb over his lips. A frustrated sigh sounded beside him. Maybe he felt a little bit guilty for toying with Vani like this, but it was only fair wasn't it? Opening his eyes to look at the unhappy boy, wondering how them both liking each other got so complicated so quickly.

"We should go somewhere."

"Huh?" Roxas frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just come with me."

Watching Vani get up, he wondered where he thought they were going with the door locked. But regardless he took the hand held out to pull him to his feet, following and sighing at the locked door and his friend who was glaring at it.

"So it looks like we need to remind your dad why he shouldn't try to lock up a pair of delinquent vandals."

"Hmm you wanna 'break' out then?"

"How else do we do things Rox?"

"Ha... Alright, on three. One"

"Two"

"Three!"

With a simultaneous twist both boys slammed their feet against the door which buckled under the sudden force with a startling crack. Roxas felt Vanitas grab his hand and bolt out before Cloud could catch them, ignoring the startled eyes of everyone in the living room.

The blond however was conscious of his twin's eyes and realized what this could look like to him. But in a few moments Vanitas had yanked a set of keys off the wall by the door and immediately adrenaline replaced the nagging uncertain guilt.

"Those are Cloud's keys.."

"I know~"

With the roar of an engine the motorcycle whipped out of the garage, a pair of ecstatically howling boys sitting on it. Cloud Leon and Aerith stood in the doorway, watching them ride off. No one could catch that machine and they knew it. The two brunettes slowly turned to look at the fuming blond.

"They're dead."

 **. . .**

He felt great, heart pounding in his chest as he revved the bike, opening the throttle nice and wide. The blond hugging him around the middle laughed behind him, enjoying the thrill and the speed. When they got home Cloud was going to kill them both, but at this moment, excitement rushing through him and his best friend back at his side he was too elated to care.

Glancing in the mirror he was greeted by a grin and gorgeous blue eyes full of the same things he felt. After a moment he went back to watching where he was going, the blond behind him laying his head against his back.

They stayed that way until after sunset when they pulled to a stop. Carefully parking at a beach they'd loved when they were younger. They hadn't been here in ages though and the smell of the ocean was very nostalgic.

"Here?"

"Why not."

Wandering down to the waterline, Vanitas tipped his head up to look at the sky, while Roxas stared out to see. The raven wasn't at all surprised when Roxas started stripping to his boxers, dashing forward to meet the waves and grinning back at him.

"You coming or not?"

"For a night swim with the hottest guy I know? Hell yes I'm coming."

"Ha! You can look all you want but no touching."

"Yeah yeah I know.."

Grumbling a tiny bit at Roxas ruining the mood, He stripped and followed, ignoring the message icon flashing on his cellphone. Ventus and Aerith most likely. Running through water he immediately tackling Roxas into the waves, laughter mixing with the sound of the surf. He was shoved off and splashed, and he returned the wave of water, both of them giggling like kids and just playing like they had when they were younger.

For a moment it felt like nothing had ever separated them. Like there wasn't anything stopping them.

 **. . .**

Roxas didn't have the will to stop Vanitas this time. Caught up in the mood, the happiness, the feeling of things finally being okay again. When he was grabbed and held he just hugged the raven and tipped his head up to meet the kiss he knew was coming. Aggressive, frustrated, but also relieved. Finally having what he wanted. If Vanitas thought Roxas was going to melt just from being handled a little roughly he was dead wrong. Leaning up and pushing against Vanitas, challenging the relationship, an attempt to dominate this kiss. For a moment Vani just quietly moaned, apparently Roxas' testing was a welcome change from Ven's whimpers. Then the moment passed and Roxas found himself crushed against the older boy, lips being claimed and parted near violently and Vanitas was tasting him, teasing at his tongue, daring him to keep fighting for tops. Growling playfully Roxas just shoved back, lips moving just as roughly as the other's wrestling with the tongue in his mouth and only yielding when a fistful of his hair was given a hard tug. Shit. That's cheating! Moaning finally he relaxed, gently dragging his nails down Vanitas' back just to get him to shudder. Exploring and tasting each other, they didn't pull away until their lungs ached for air and even standing there in the water their lips stayed dangerously close, panting and leaning together, foreheads touching. For just a second Roxas considered reconnecting their mouths but then the guilt hit him and he realized he just eagerly made out with his twin's boyfriend. Raising his hand slowly, watching Vani get curious before he curled it into a fist and smacked the raven on the head.

"That's for cheating on my brother!"

"Ouch! Dammit Roxas!"

Still, he couldn't help but lick his lips while Vanitas rubbed his head. And he could see the Raven considering hitting him back.

"Hurry up and tell Ven the truth."

It was selfish, oh how very selfish to want something that would hurt his brother. But at the same time Vanitas had been using Ventus. Really he should be more pissed, and he probably would again when this glorious adrenaline fueled high wore off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazy golden light flitted in through the window, casting a glorious shining halo of light around the sweat soaked golden spikes of the boy in his lap. Dark half circles marked up his shoulders and neck, hickies dotted the space between them. Oh he wasn't going to be able to hide those. Roxas was his and now the whole world would know it.

Vanitas choked out a groan when their bodies rocked together. The teasing smirk on the blond's face was absolutely devilish. Hands finding his hips, also marked up by teeth and lips, pulling Roxas forward a little so they could keep going, quiet lustful moans muffled when the blond leaned down to press their lips together.

Slow and lazy the friction between them finding a steady, teasing rhythm. Quiet laughter mixing with muffled moans. Vanitas had never thought he'd enjoy the simple intimacy of lazy morning sex like this but then a lot of firsts happen thanks to Roxas. And having this glorious boy riding him was going to be one of the highlights of his whole life most likely.

More laughter sounded between them and Roxas was leaning back onto his hands, picking up the pace a little, ready to start actually getting off. Tipping his head just enough to show off his smirk the blond's eyes half closing in what had to be the most erotic face Roxas had ever made at him.

"C'mon Vani hurry up. Why don't you remind me why you're the one topping?"

With a growl Vani lunged forward- or attempted to. With a loud thunk the beautiful sight shattered and he realized he was alone, on the floor, and tangled in his sheets. Dammit that was just a dream! Huffing in annoyance and glaring first at the tent in his shorts and then at his door.

They were both on room arrest after last night's adventure. It was a lot better than being murdered but it still sucked.

Coming home, putting the bike back they'd attempted to sneak back into the house. However the second they opened the door, Cloud was there, waiting. With shouted curses they tried to bolt only to be caught by the collar like they had when they were 6 and dragged back inside, whispering mournful farewells to each other and life. Cloud had inspected his bike and after finding not a scratch on it, had reduced their sentence from death to 'at least you took care of it and no one got hurt so you're grounded to your rooms for a month.'

Now he was stuck in here and it wasn't worth having to explain why he wanted a shower right now to try and deal with this without just.. Dealing with it. Grumbling about he'd rather have a cold shower he flops back onto his bed, remembering the dream he'd had. It was the best one so far... Not that he often dreamed about Roxas, but he wouldn't complain about it. These dreams were the best until he woke up. Leaning up against the bed he sighs and gets to fixing his 'issue'.

 **. . .**

Cloud should know better than to ground them from each other. Now that he and Vanitas were finally friends again he wasn't going to go another month without enjoying his company. Vani should still be sleeping, so maybe he could surprise him. What Roxas hadn't expected after scaling the side of the house to reach Vani's window was to see him well awake, and touching himself.

He shouldn't watch, really he should look away until the other boy is done but.. he's peeking through the curtains and watching Vanitas stroking himself. Wearing nothing but boxers shoved down for the task the blond could see whenever the raven shifted in pleasure, the window open just a crack he could hear Vani panting and moaning and his golden eyes slid open a fraction to stare down at his lap, bitten lips parting to whisper the blond's name. _Oh my god.._

Roxas' eyes were fixed to the sight, his breathing getting heavier. It was so erotic, seeing the way Vani's head tipped back, hearing his quiet moans, watching him start to buck into his hand. He was almost done it looked like. How long had he been doing this?

Roxas was transfixed, hanging off the side of the house and just staring at Vanitas. Watching the other's hips jerk and hearing him gasp when he hit his climax. Roxas really really could use an orgasm himself, but he'd never forgive himself if they went that far. Cracking open the window and hoisting himself in, hearing pleased sighs turn into startled choking noises.

"That was a nice show there Vani."

"What the hell Roxas?! How long were you watching?"

"Long enough.."

The raven flushed at the knowing smirk on Roxas' face, grumbling while he cleaned himself up. Of course Roxas wasn't done, coming over to lounge on the bed, chuckling at the older male.

"It'll be so nice when we get to make our fantasies real don't you think?"

Based on his tone Roxas had been enjoying the sight, but Vanitas only sulked at him. He knew the game they were playing now, if he asked or offered Roxas would shut him down immediately. Vanitas got up to get dressed and Roxas started teasing about how great it was to be in Vani's bed. Rolling his eyes Vanitas chose to ignore that and they settled together on the bed in the usual position, Vani sitting up with a pillow propped between him and the headboard, Roxas with his head on Vani's thighs. Pulling out their handhelds they each started playing their own games, comfortable with just each other's presence. They didn't bother moving until the door slammed open, a very annoyed Cloud staring them both down. They both just put on their best innocent faces that he didn't buy for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"Being grounded?" They spoke in unison, truly back to their old ways.

Pinching the bridge of his nose blond dad took a deep breath before trying again.

"You were grounded to your rooms."

"You never specified which one."

"Roxas! Go back to YOUR room! Vanitas, you have to stay in THIS one."

"Awww."

The blond stuck his hands in his pockets, sulking all the way back to his room and ignoring Ventus on the way down. He was about to shut himself in his room when he heard a familiar voice talking with Sora.

"Are you SURE it's okay this time?"

"I'm sure, they're both grounded so they shouldn't even come out here it'll be safe!"

A wide grin covered his face as he stepped into his room, shutting the door quietly and texting his partner in crime. A favourite victim of theirs was visiting and even if Cloud killed them they weren't ones to pass this up.

[Text- Vani] reeks ovr, wanna pull sum shit? [/sent]

[Text- Rox] u kno it. wtp? [/received]

[Text- Vani] get the SC meet up in the kit y/n? [/sent]

[Text- Rox] on it. get rekt reeks [/received]

A few minutes later they were both in the kitchen and Vani had the shaving cream from the bathroom, Roxas had found the pie tins. Roxas snickered and whispered his plan, listening to Sora and Riku in the next room.

Making shaving cream pies and giggling to themselves they split up to perform the tasks ahead. It started with Vanitas grabbing one of the wooden swords they used to play with. With an expert flick he sent it into the front door with a loud crack, startling the boys sitting not 30 ft from it, as they stared at it Roxas dived behind the couch while Sora mumbled something about kids throwing rocks.

Vani had already slipped back in through the kitchen door and used the broom to silently slide the 'pies' to Roxas across the carpet. The blond grinned, waiting as the boys settled back to playing whatever vs game that is, some shooting thing. Winking at Vani he jumped up and smacked the shaving cream mess into both their faces with simultaneous squawks from their victims, jumping back as Vani skidded into the room to flip the couch over.

Both laughing at the disoriented messes the whining Sora and Riku were, they bolted back to Roxas' room, Vanitas hiding under the bed while Rox put on his best 'I did nothing I was in my room the whole time face.' The brand-new-just-put-up-after-they-broke-the-old-one door slams open a fuming Cloud storming in and just glaring at the blond who hid behind the book he was pretend reading. However what scared Roxas more was when Aerith walked in, because she was smiling.

"Vanitas.." Her soft voice had warning tones in it they'd both learned to heed, "Come on out. We know what you two did."

If Vani could look sheepish he probably would, pulling himself up from the far side of Rox's bed. They both shrank away from the scary mom lady as she sighed at them.

"Come on then you two. I have a suitable chore for you to do."

Simultaneous groans signaled their yielding, when Aerith was involved you did what you were told. Walking past the now smug Cloud to follow her outside. Oh no. Please not this. She just smiled, leaving them to do the yardwork in the nearly summer heat. Considering the trimmers were here along with the lawnmover and edge tool they also had to take care of the hedges.

"We're going to die."

"Well we have to do it or she's going to wake us up at 5am and tell us we have to until it gets done."

"Why'd Sora buy her that air horn anyway?"

"Because you tried to sleep for 3 weeks straight."

Roxas huffed, he'd forgotten about that. Nothing like having your psuedo mom sneak into your room and honk that thing right next to your head when you were trying to not exist. She did tell him she'd bought ice cream once she had his full attention though. And spent the next 3 days helping him get over his depression spell. But it was very very startling.

They might as well get started. Vanitas was the stronger of the pair so he took the lawnmover and got it moving. Roxas grabbing the hedge trimmer and making sure to trim everything neat and even, and then using the edge tool to follow behind Vani. Both of them felt like death. They weren't done yet but they each flopped to the ground.

"You think dying'll get us out of this?"

"Nah she'd find a way to bring our ghosts back here."

Simultaneous groans were met with a bit of laughter, Ventus offering them a pair of ice creams from the freezer.

"Heard you got Sora and Riku pretty good."

"Sora was in the line of fire, we only really wanted Riku."

"A worthy sacrifice to the cause."

Ventus snickered at them both.

"You know he'll get you guys back right?"

"Yes."

"Challenge accepted."

Ven laughed at their unenthusiastic responses, leaving them to finish their chores. He seemed happy that they weren't fighting anymore. It was odd but then Ven's never been a selfish person.

Once they were finished they were both exhausted from the heat and the work. Vani didn't want to attempt stairs. So they both just flopped onto Rox's mattress, Roxas sighing and sliding a leg between Vanitas', arms cirling the raven as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Vani grunted not nearly as much for cuddling but not willing to shove Roxas away either. Tugging the blanket over them and letting sleep take them both for now.


End file.
